1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chalk line compositions for chalk line devices and more particularly pertains to a new water proof chalk line compositions for use with chalk line devices for snapping guide lines on wet surfaces that will not wash away when precipitation such as rain falls thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chalk line compositions for chalk line devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, chalk line compositions for chalk line devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,722 by Sakamoto et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,316 by Pettini et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,147 by Dove; U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,023 by Couch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,156 by Doyle; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,498 by Kurtz et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water proof chalk line compositions for use with chalk line devices. The inventive device includes an effective amount of colored chalk mixed with an effective amount of concrete dye and applied to a moistened snap line of a chalk line device.
In these respects, the water proof chalk line compositions for use with chalk line devices according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of snapping guide lines on wet surfaces that will not wash away when precipitation such as rain falls thereon.